


Welcome To The World, Jisung

by Wolfriver (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby, Jeonghan didn't get an actual part, Jisung is an actual baby, M/M, Mpreg, idk what to tag, may become series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what to call this anyway,</p><p>Xu Minghao come home earlier then his lover Yoon Sanha expected </p><p>(awful title bad summary amazing story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The World, Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung is basically a baby in this.  
> And Jeonghan is on the phone its his only camo.  
> Also Sanha is a 98 linner in this.  
> Not edited and nah become a series

Minghao rested his head on Sahna's leg he had come earlier then expected from his trip to China to visit his family,

"Why did you come hone so early?" Asked Sanha playing with Minghao's hair curly it slightly with his fingers, "I thought you were gonna be staying in china until the end of the week, at less."

"Sanha-ah I you...." Mumbled Minghao, he quietly moved up so he was next to Sanha, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Missed me that much?" Smiled Sanha resting his head on Minghao's shoulder

"Yeah," mumbled Minghao pressing his mouth in to the youngers check and giving it a soft peck.

"I can't believe we've been together so long Sanha, what six years? I better propose soon!" Laughed the Chinese boy

"What are you coming at Minghao, were already technically married.." Mumbled Sanha sensing something was behind this.

"I saw my sisters kids they were cute Sanha so cute..."

"Minghao ah..?"

"Yes Sanha?"

"Do you want kids?" Whispered Sanha he rested his hes head into Minghao's neck pushing the elder off his own neck.

"Yes Sanha I want kids..." Whispered Minghao,

"Mm that's good," smiled Sanha as he started to curl nuzzle Minghao.

"Its good?" Asked Minghao slightly confused

"Minghao, I'm pregnant..." Said Sanha looking into Minghao's eyes.

"That's amazing, how long, is it a boy a girl?!" Minghao rolled slight on top is Sanha so their noses were touching.

"About a few weeks I have a doctors appointment tomorrow," smiles Sanha rubbing his nose against Minghao's as a sign of affection.

"Wow I'm gonna be a appa..." Whispered Minghao  
"Who said that, what if I want to be the appa you can be the eomma." Laughed the curly haired boy a huge smile on his face.

"You suit eomma Sanha, let's rest" mumbled minghao.

~ time skip cos I can't be bothered fulling in the time ~

"Please Minghao~" begged Sanha sitting on the couch

"Sanha! You can't just go around drinking pickle juice, its weird, are you sure that's okay for our baby?" Said Minghao The elder of the two had come home from his job at the dancing studio to find Sanha drinking pickle juice

"It comes from nature I'm sure its fine." Said Sanha drinking the rest of the pickle juice.

"Are you sure?" Asked Minghao again the boy seemed worried, but his thought was cut off by Sanha slamming the pickle jar on the beanch and clenching his stomach

"Sanha?!-"

"Get someone Minghao I think the baby is coming!" Screeched Sanha

"Its okay, Sanha-ah I'll call jeonghan everything will be alright breath slowly, in and out baby in and out," said Minghao helping Sanha to the couch while trying to fish out his phone, he sat Sanha on the couch and grabbed his phone and dialed Sanha's long haired nurse who also happened to be a friend of Minghao.

"Jeonghan Sanha is giving birth!" -mh

"WHAT NOW?! HE ISNT DUE UNTIL ANOTHER TWO MONTHS!" -jh

"WHAT DO I DO?!" -mh

"Just relax I'll call an ambulance and I'll be their soon..."-jh  
*phone hangs up*

~ 3 hours later ~

Sanha held a baby wrapped tightly in a blue blanket, Minghao cooing by his side,

" What should we name him...?" Asked Minghao looking at the baby who held many of Sanha's looks, but his eyes looked vagly like Minghao's

"Ji..." Said Sanha,

"Sung?" Asked Minghao

"Perfect, welcome to the world Jisung."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @wolfriver777


End file.
